


Not In Love

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/tag/outofcontext">Discovered out of Context</a> challenge with this prompt from 'I'm Not In Love' by 10cc:<br/><i>I keep your picture upon the wall<br/>It hides a nasty stain that's lyin' there<br/>So don't you ask me to give it back<br/>I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me.<br/></i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Discovered out of Context](http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/tag/outofcontext) challenge with this prompt from 'I'm Not In Love' by 10cc:  
>  _I keep your picture upon the wall  
>  It hides a nasty stain that's lyin' there  
> So don't you ask me to give it back  
> I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me.  
> _

\---

They have any number of reasons for wanting to spend the night together, in spite of the fact that Ray has cold feet which insist on warming themselves on Bodie's warm parts, and Bodie tends to get tangled in the bedcovers and manages to pull them all off Ray while he's sleeping.

There's: "It's two in the morning. By the time you get home, it'll be time to go to work again." 

This is usually said at the end of an op when reports have to be written up the next day. They can discuss what to write over breakfast which means they'll be out of the office earlier. It's just done for convenience. That's all.

And there's: "You've got food in for breakfast. I haven't been shopping yet." 

Bodie doesn't function well if he misses the first meal of the day. At least that's what he tells Ray, and Ray seems to believe him.

Then there's: "You've had too much to drink, mate. Cowley'll read you the riot act if you get pulled over for d & d. You'd best stay the night." 

Said casually while lounging in the armchair and twirling a glass of Scotch thoughtfully and deliberately in strong, capable hands.

And occasionally: "I've only got one clean pair of trousers left, sunshine, and they're at yours."

And while he's there, somehow he finds himself in Ray's shower, washing away the grime and the odour of death, and it seems only practical to stay over, because after all, he only has one pair of clean trousers left and he needs them for tomorrow morning. 

 

There's only one bed in Ray's flat and if they huddle together it's for warmth, not because they need a cuddle or reassurance. And if Bodie finds wandering hands on his body just as he's dozing, it's only polite to reciprocate. After all, it's Ray's flat, and he's obviously being put out by not having a bird over. 

And if they want to wank each other off, it's only natural. They're both red-blooded males and helping to relieve each other of their frustrations.

And if they want to take turns pinning each other to the mattress and fucking until the air is heavy with their sweat and sex and the sun is starting on its daily journey, well, that's their business; nobody else's.

But they're not in love.

No no.


End file.
